


Love Him?

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Party, peace talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can you write something where bellamy gets really possessive over murphy, someone is flirting with murphy and bell is like "do that again and i'll end you, don't touch what is mine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Him?

**Author's Note:**

> [has been edited]

Murphy stares at the grounder talking to him with a disinterested smile. His eyes are unfocused, barely listening to the words that Auguste is saying. He doesn’t understand why the grounders have taken such a liking to him. First Emori, then Ontari and now Auguste. 

Murphy lets out a sigh, fingers tightening slightly on the glass in his hands. Skaikru is hosting a peace gathering for the neighboring clans in an effort to strengthen the bonds between their people. 

There are people milling all about Arkadia’s bar, chattering softly and sipping the moonshine that Monty and Jasper had whipped up. Murphy had only come because well Bellamy and Clarke had forced him to. 

(Really the only reason he came is because Bellamy had asked him.) 

Now here he is stuck talking to some grounder he didn’t want to be near, while Bellamy and Clarke and the others are off drinking merrily and doing god knows what. 

Murphy absentmindedly nods along to whatever Auguste is saying but his gaze wanders across the room, catching on Bellamy who is standing a couple feet away, talking to a pretty grounder girl. There’s a cup in his hand and he takes a giant swig from it, laughter spilling out of his mouth. 

Murphy can feel the beginning of jealousy in the pit of his stomach and he scowls, eyes narrowing angrily. He knows he has no right to feel this way. He shouldn’t be feeling this way. 

Both he and Bellamy had decided it was best not to tell anyone about them. It wasn’t the right time. 

Bellamy was needed. He was their leader. He and Clarke had to think of everyone. 

Murphy knew that Bellamy cared about him. He knew that. 

But it was hard to remember when he saw Bellamy flirting with a pretty girl, smiling at her like he never did at Murphy. At least not in public. 

Murphy’s scowl deepens. He knocks back the rest of his drink, grip on the cup tight and knuckles white. 

“Would you like some more?” 

Murphy glances back over at Bellamy before turning to Auguste. He hands the grounder his cup with a sardonic smile. 

“Yes, that would be great.” 

Auguste grins back, more than happy to appease Murphy in some way. He grabs the cup, fingers brushing slightly against Murphy’s. He blushes while Murphy just grins. 

Tonight was certainly going to be very interesting. 

Bellamy grins softly at the girl in front of him. She’s cute, braids woven intricately around her head, eyes bright and sparkling. There’s no doubt that in a different time he would invite her back to his tent, but not tonight. 

No he wanted someone completely different. 

Bellamy looks around the room, searching for a familiar head of short braids. His eyes stop on Murphy who was talking to a grounder, a grin on his face and his hand touching the grounder’s arm. 

Bellamy is surprised. 

There’s a smile on Murphy’s face and it wasn’t aimed at him. 

Confused Bellamy continues to stare at Murphy, watching as he talks to the grounder he now recognizes as Auguste. Bellamy by now is barely listening to what Lena is saying. All of his attention is focused on Murphy and Auguste. 

He takes in Auguste’s wide eyes and shy smile, the way he seems to be almost in awe of Murphy. Bellamy watches the way Murphy responds, all crooked smiles and mischievous eyes. His fist clenches involuntarily as he tries to quell the jealousy he was feeling. 

“You’re in love with him.” 

Bellamy startles, surprised by the honesty of Lena’s words. 

“W-what are you talking about?” 

Lena nods her head towards Murphy. “Him. You love him.”  

Bellamy looks between the two, eyebrows crinkled and a frown on his face. He doesn’t love Murphy. He definitely cares about him more than an average friend. But no he isn’t in love with John Murphy. 

They had semi-hate sex once in awhile and that’s it. 

As Bellamy is about to argue the fact that he isn’t in love with Murphy, his eyes narrow and jaw tightens when he sees Murphy throw his head back slender neck exposed and a laugh falling from his lips. 

Lena arches an eyebrow, arms coming up to cross over her chest. “Tell me now you don’t love him.” 

Bellamy shoots her a glare. He turns on his heel intending to head towards Murphy. He can hear Lena’s light laughter and it only fuels his anger. He isn’t thinking straight. There was no way she’s right. 

He doesn’t love Murphy. 

As he gets closer to Murphy and Auguste though, his conviction starts to waver. It completely disappears when he sidles up next to Murphy, an arm wrapping around his waist and he all but growls at Auguste in trigedasleng,  _ “Do that again and I’ll end you. Don’t touch what’s mine.”  _

Auguste, luckily, doesn’t seem offended only mildly amused and he watches as Bellamy drags Murphy away. Murphy though is more than pissed. A scowl on his face he’s about to yell at Bellamy, but is stopped by the other’s dark glare. 

Instead Murphy lets himself be led into a quiet room, anger simmering. However as soon as Bellamy releases him, Murphy lets go of that rage. 

“What the fuck, Blake? Couldn’t you see I was having a conversation? What did you even say to him?” 

Bellamy deftly ignores Murphy’s questions, only saying. “That wasn’t talking. That was flirting.” 

“Even if it was, what does it matter to you? You think just because we fuck occasionally you have some sort of claim over me?” 

Bellamy’s anger continues to grow, his jealousy unable to be contained. He steps closer, forcing Murphy to move back against the wall. He slams one of his hands down next to Murphy’s head, bending down to say, “You wanna know what I said to him? I told him you were mine. I told him if he tried talking to you again I was going to end him.” 

Murphy’s eyes widen but the anger in them doesn’t fade. He continues to stare up at Bellamy unsure if what the other was saying was actually true. 

Bellamy tilts Murphy’s chin upwards, fingers light on his skin. His gaze softens and he bends down lips barely brushing against Murphy’s. 

“This isn’t nothing. I don’t want this to be just nothing.” 

Murphy’s breath catches, throat tightening as the emotions flood him. Before he can stop himself he loops his arms around Bellamy’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. 

A sigh works its way out of Bellamy’s mouth as he sinks down onto Murphy. His hand drops to Murphy’s hips, fingers gripping enough to leave bruises. Murphy bites down on Bellamy’s bottom lip, teeth dragging on chapped skin. 

Bellamy presses his thumbs deeper against the bone of Murphy’s hips, shoving him further back into the wall. Murphy lets out a low groan, hips bucking forward in an effort to grind up against Bellamy. 

“Wait, wait” 

Murphy immediately pulls away, dropping his arms from around Bellamy’s neck and detaching his lips. His eyebrows furrow as he tries to make sense of what was happening. He gazes up at Bellamy, worry drawing his lips down at the corners. 

“I need you to say it. I need to be sure.” 

Murphy’s gaze softens as much as he allows it ever to and he leans up, pressing his lips against Bellamy’s in a soft kiss. 

“This was never just nothing for me.” 

Bellamy grins before swooping down to kiss Murphy senseless. Murphy just grins happy that his little scheme had worked out so well in his favor. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://murven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
